Видеоблог
Видеобло́г, сокращённо от слов 'видео' и 'блог' ( ) — это форма блога, в котором мультимедийной средой является видео.Media Revolution: Podcasting New England Film Видеоблог является формой веб-телевидения. Записи в видеоблогах сочетают встроенное видео или видео-связь с поддержкой текста, изображений и других метаданных. Записи могут быть сделаны в виде одного блока или состоять из нескольких частей. Видеоблоги очень популярны на YouTube. Видео блоги (vlogs) часто используют преимущества веб-синдикации для обеспечения распространения видео через интернет с использованием форматов синдикации (RSS или Atom) для автоматической агрегации и воспроизведения на мобильных устройствах и персональных компьютерах (см. «подкастинг»). История 2 января 2000 года Адам Контрас отправил видеозапись в блог, имея целью информирование своих друзей и семьи о своём движении через всю страну до Лос-Анджелеса в поисках шоу-бизнеса, что стало первым сообщением такого рода, и что позже стало самым продолжительным видеоблогом в истории. В ноябре того же года Адриан Майлз наложил видео меняющегося текста на неподвижное изображение, придумав термин vog для ссылки на свой видеоблог. В 2004 году Стив Гарфилд запустил свой собственный видеоблог и объявил этот год «годом видеоблога». В борьбе за выполнение этого прогноза Майлза и Гарфилда к ним вскоре присоединились их онлайн коллеги Джей Дедман, Питер Ван Дийк, Андреас Хогстрап Педерсен и Кристоф Баутен, создав группу на Yahoo! Groups, посвящённую видеоблогам. thumb|[[Премьер-министр Российской Федерации Дмитрий Медведев ведёт свой видеоблог после визита в Латинскую Америку в ноябре 2008 года.]] Сильный рост популярности видеоблогов возник начиная с 2005 года. На сайте Yahoo! численность группы Videoblogging резко возросла в 2005 году.Those darn video blogging pioneers BusinessWeekBlogging + Video = Vlogging Wired News Самый популярный на сегодняшний день сайт обмена видео YouTube был основан в феврале 2005 года. К июлю 2006 года он стал пятым по популярности среди самых популярных веб-сайтов со 100 миллионами просмотров видео ежедневно и 65 тысячами новых добавлений в день. Многие системы управления содержимым с открытым кодом обеспечили включение видеоинформации в контент, позволяя блогерам создавать и администрировать свои собственные сайты видеоблогов. Кроме того, соединение мобильных телефонов с цифровыми камерами позволило публиковать видео-контент в интернете почти сразу же как он был записан.Mobile blogging for journalists На данный момент одним из наиболее популярных видеоблогеров (более 10 млн подписчиков) является американец Джонсон, Рэй Уильям, который ведет на своем Youtube канале шоу =3. Важнейшие события в сфере видеоблогов * 2005, январь — Первая конференция видеоблогеров проводится в Нью-Йорке.Watch me@Vlog The Times of India * 2006, ноябрь — Первое ежегодное награждение видеоблогеров проводится в Сан-Франциско.A Night at the Vloggies Red Herring * 2007, май и август — The Wall Street Journal помещает бабушку на первой странице персонального раздела журнала. В августе она представлена в Новостях ABC, тем самым показывается, что пожилые люди теперь вовлекаются в мировое онлайн видео. * 2010, ноябрь — сделано сообщение о фильме, полностью выполненном путём объединения видеоблогов от реальных людей и виртуальных аватаров (VLOGGERthemovie.net). Должен был быть выпущен в 2011 году. Примечания Ссылки *A Certain Tendency in Videoblogging and Rethinking the Rebirth of the Author, academic essay on videoblogging *A Post-Cinema of Distractions: On the Genealogical Constitution of Personal Videoblogging, academic essay on videoblogging Категория:Технологии кино и видео Категория:Интернет-телевидение Категория:Сетевые сообщества Категория:Блоги Категория:Журналистика Категория:Гражданские медиа